


Sabbath bloody Sabbath

by Teddy_Bear_Gilbert_Beilschmidt



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M, Trans Germany (Hetalia), Trans Prussia (Hetalia)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 02:56:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29753022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teddy_Bear_Gilbert_Beilschmidt/pseuds/Teddy_Bear_Gilbert_Beilschmidt
Summary: Thanks again to my friends for reading this over for me! Love y'all!
Relationships: Germany/Prussia (Hetalia)
Kudos: 1





	Sabbath bloody Sabbath

Today was everything Gilbert hated. A lazy Sunday with nothing to do and Ludwig was occupied with drafting another rebuttal for his environmental proposals at the upcoming meeting.

Gilbert’s day started bright and early at 12 in the afternoon,and he decided to make the most of it by doing absolutely jack shit. It was getting dark at five in the afternoon, as these February evenings tended to do.

The sun seemed both too bright, making the cloudless sky a deep blue and yet as it began to set it seemed like not enough to illuminate his slumped over figure on the couch. At least he had managed to style his hair and change out of his pajamas but that was his only real accomplishment of the day.

Gilbert had spent the entire day doing fuck all and felt listless. An air of stagnation had filled Gilbert's day with no merciful end in sight. Nothing really seemed to hold his attention for long, and he resigned to sitting apathetically in front of the TV, barely feigning interest in watching some reality tv program. He couldn't be bothered to change it.  
The half-finished cup of coffee that Gilbert had been nursing all day was now ice cold. The program droned on while he lay in his stupor. After wasting most of the day in a self-inflicted funk, he finally decided to do something about it. He walked down the hall and let himself into Ludwig's office.

He sat himself down not on the chair facing Ludwig's desk, but on the desk itself. Ludwig had a professional looking home office, decked out with mahogany furniture and leather upholstery. Large bookcases filled with the gilded spines of heavy books stood like sentries on either side of the room. Two large windows looked out onto the front lawn. Icy patches of grainy snow lay where the sun couldn't reach them. A large grandfather clock kept a steady rhythm. His office was almost impersonal, a lack of anything indicating that this wasn't another rented out corporate office in a high-rise downtown. His desk was decorated with papers, and a small heart shaped picture frame holding a picture of Gilbert, of course.

Jade green plants with waxy leaves were strategically placed throughout the room. Gilbert picked up the picture frame. "You got the real thing now Luds" He grinned and leaned over to give Ludwig a kiss, and Ludwig reciprocated. He broke off the kiss and sat the picture frame back down. "Did you need something mein engelchen?" "I'm booooored" He pouted and started fidgeting with stuff on Ludwig's desk.

Ludwig looked up at him and took Gilbert’s hand in his own. Their eyes met,Gil’s almost grey eyes to Ludwig’s icy blue. “I wanna do something, do anything!!” Ludwig knew how restless Gilbert could get, and not being able to leave the house for almost a solid year was getting to them both. “Anything huh?” Ludwig’s voice took on a different sort of tone that made Gilbert’s heart stop cold then started pitter pattering at light speed. “Yeaaaa” He could feel an intense blush in his face. He couldn’t meet Ludwig’s eyes and his mind was going a million miles an hour.

“You wanna have dinner on the couch and watch tv?” Instantly Gilbert’s frenzied mood broke like a fever. “Of course mein bärchen” Gilbert hopped off the desk and took Ludwig's hand and the two walked to their kitchen.

The sun had gone down but their house was a beacon of warmth like a small amber coal in the charred ashes of the hearth. "Luds I just want cake for dinner" Gilbert was perched ontop of their counter and did make a compelling offer.

Ludwig smiled at him and took his hand in his own. They fit nicely together and Ludwig's hand was warm. It felt like home. "What kind of cake were you thinking of Gils?" "Whatever your favorite is mein liebe" Ludwig set to make a cake that would remind them both of home. He got out the cherries and brown sugar. He took care to grease the pans and pre-soak the cherries. Gilbert fiddled with the small stereo on the counter.

Behind the static, brief snippets of talking and music could be heard. Like a trucker on a stretch of rural highway in Kansas, their only companionship was the radio and the stars they could see out the window.

And like a trucker at midnight searching wearily for the beacon of a gas station, or the soft halogen lights of a rest stop, the duo wanted to be comforted. At least they had eachother. The stereo warbled on but they couldn't find any stations to tune into. Ludwig put the batter in the oven and leaned on the counter next to Gilbert. Gilbert took his hand again and leaned into him. "Thank you" Gilbert's other hand gently cradled Ludwig's face.

His eyes were like the blue of a midday sky you see driving through the heartland of the country during a roadtrip. Deep endless blue. It was Gilbert's favorite shade, not Prussian blue like everyone thought. He leaned in and kissed him deeply. He tasted like cherries and Gilbert like coffee. The two kissed a moment more before Ludwig broke it off.  
"Can't let the cake burn" He took it out and set it to cool. The entire house was dark, save for the kitchen, and although Gilbert had suggested sitting on the couch, the counter was just as good, so long as his beloved Ludwig was there. Ludwig arranged the layers and frosted it, and Gilbert looked out the window. The lights that had dotted the countryside were in their usual places. He wondered who lived there, in those small pinpricks of amber and light blue and white, and the occasional red of a passing car in the distance. He wished he was in one of those passing cars.

Ludwig put the cake in the fridge to cool and returned to his place next to Gilbert. He stood infront of him and wrapped his arms around him. Ludwig smelt like cocoa powder and kirschwasser. Ludwig leaned up and kissed Gilbert again. He put his head on his chest and Gilbert stroked his hair softly. The golden blonde hair was another one of Gilbert's favorite colors. It was soft and warm in his hands. He loved him deeply. The heartbeat in Gilbert's chest sped up at this thought. Ludwig's chest was always silent, one of the more unusual parts of being not quite human.

Gilbert leaned down and kissed Ludwig's soft hair. Ludwig leaned into his soft chest and put his arms around him. He could feel Gilbert's binder under his shirt and hugged him a little tighter. He stood up and got the cake out. The knife pierced the cake and Ludwig handed Gilbert a plate.

He hopped off the counter and took the slice. It tasted like a love letter from his lover. Ludwig offered him a bite from his plate and followed with a kiss. He tasted like home.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks again to my friends for reading this over for me! Love y'all!


End file.
